


Mick Rory's Guide to Raising Snarts

by darringtons



Series: Queer Studies in Central City [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ace!Leonard Snart, Asexual Character, Implied poly relationship, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Series, Queer Themes, Snart Family Feels, Trans Character, Trans Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: Growing up in the Snart household was rough, for Len, and especially for Lisa





	Mick Rory's Guide to Raising Snarts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by legendsofsuperflarrowmemes prompt 221: coldwave, Ace!Len
> 
> warning: A few slurs are thrown around, not by the protagonists, but by the bigots that don't matter.

Growing up in the Snart household was rough, for Len, and especially for Lisa – or, as she was called until she was 7, Lester. Even when she was figuring things out, when she requested to be called by her new name… well, Len (and by extension, Mick) was the only person who actually did it. He was the only person who didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t Lester anymore and that maybe she never was.

Their father had tried to beat it out of her, just like he did everything else, tried to force her to be the good son he always wanted. It hadn’t worked with Lenny, and it hadn’t worked with Lisa either. Lenny had laughed when they realized that he was the so-called _good son_ because fuck if he wasn’t a mess of a person too.

 

Not that Len ever thought Lisa was a mess. Most of the time, he thought she was perfect. He envied her, in fact, for having herself figured out at seven years when he still hadn’t figured himself out at fifteen, and was still figuring it out at twenty-five.

Like his sister, he’d always felt a little off. He didn’t fit in with the kids in grade school, and by middle- and high-school he the list reasons was growing long. There were so many things about people he just _didn’t get_. The constant pre-occupation with girls and sex and parties was the most baffling, but in an attempt to fit in, to _be normal_ for once, he goes to a party, has a few drinks, and lets Candice Leigh man-handle him all the way into her bed—

But this was definitely not something he wanted. He’d thought maybe he would figure it out when the time came, but instead he’s standing in front of a naked girl with his pants around his ankles and he felt _nothing_.

He left the poor girl with an apology – and he was sorry, it wasn’t her fault that he was fucked up.

 

He ends up in juvie not because of his own mistakes, but because of his _father’s_. Though, maybe trusting him was the mistake.

Lenny was terrified, not because he was in juvie, but if he was here, then no one was home to look after six-year-old Lester. Dear old dad certainly wouldn’t be caring for him.

In hindsight, maybe he should’ve been scared of juvie too.

 

In the showers, he finds himself looking – certainly more than he knows he’s supposed to, but suddenly he’s curious. One of the boys at his school was outed as gay, and well… Len’s not sure that he _is_ gay, but that would answer a few questions, wouldn’t it?

Except, he gets caught looking a little too long, and the other boys – easily twice his size and twice as strong – aren’t okay sharing a jail sentence with the _faggot_.

Mick, who’s also twice his size and downright terrifying, comes to his rescue and the other kid’s back off. Apparently everyone is a little scared of him.

“You know why they tried to kill me, right?”

“Don’t care,” Mick said.

“They think I’m gay,” Len clarified. The worst part was, he’s pretty sure he’s _not_ gay, which made this particular beating unfair and pointless. He’s pretty sure he’s not straight either, but he doesn’t know what the hell he is.

“Don’t care,” Mick said again.

 

Len wasn’t sure how they actually became friends after that, because Mick didn’t talk much, but he was better company than anyone else in juvie, and he didn’t seem to mind hanging out with Len when they weren’t in their cells. One intense friend was better than no one at all.

 

Lenny considered looking him up when they got out, but he wasn’t sure they were actually friends, nor was he sure what he would do if he found Mick.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Mick found him.

 

With their father being in-and-out of prison, and in-and-out-of town, stability was almost nonexistent in the Snart household. Lenny tried, when he could, and for some reason Mick even helped out. Mick’s the first person he trusts around Lisa, and more importantly, the first person he teaches Lisa to trust.

And Lisa _adores_ Mick, which Len totally gets. He adores Mick too.

And Mick was smart, a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for, because he knows to make himself scarce when Lewis is around. Not that there was anything weird going on between them - Len has no idea what he feels for Mick, but he knows he doesn’t want Lewis’ opinion on the matter. Frankly, he doesn’t want Lewis’ opinion on anything, but especially not this.

 

He’s spent a lot of time building walls to protect himself, but it wasn’t hard when he had almost no emotional connections. He’s not all cold, though, like he once thought. Lisa is the center of his universe, and he does have feelings for Mick. Weird, confusing feelings that he isn’t sure how to explain, and the longer Mick’s around the more those feelings grow. And while it kind of terrifies him, he also starts to think maybe Mick has feelings too. Well, he knew Mick had a lot of feelings, particularly about fire and so-called hot girls. But he also cares about Len enough to stick around, to help take care of Lisa.

He hopes that’s true, anyway.

 

“Do you have plans for the 4th?” Mick asked one day in late June.

“You celebrate the independence of our great nation?” Len asked. He can’t imagine Mick, the convicted criminal, cares that much for the good old USA.

“I celebrate anything that can be done with fire and explosives,” Mick said without missing a beat, and ah, yeah, that made much more sense.

Len half-smiled. “Nah, I don’t think we have anything going on. What were you thinking?”

Mick grinned. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll take care of everything.”

 

In hindsight, he maybe shouldn’t have left the fireworks to a known pyromaniac, but it’s the best traditional family holiday they’ve ever had, even if they’re far from a traditional family.

 

It’s Mick who makes the first move, taking Len completely by surprise.

Lisa’s already in bed, Lewis is who-cares where, and they’re watching a Twilight Zone marathon, squished together on the couch, when out of nowhere Mick’s lips are pressed against his and it’s not unpleasant just _surprising_ , and Len doesn’t know how to react, so he doesn’t.

Mick pulls away quickly, realizing what he’s done, and says a quick “sorry,” as he scoots to the opposite side of the couch, not making eye contact with Len. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s… You just surprised me.” Because thinking Mick might have feelings for him, and having those thoughts confirmed where too very different things, and Len still hasn’t exactly figured out what he wants and…

Well, he does want Mick.

“So you’re not… mad?” Mick asked.

Len shook his head and tugged Mick back, leaning in again.

 

“Mick and Lenny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Lisa!” Len hissed at her.

“What? It’s cute!”

She was ten. Everything was cute. “Puppies and rainbows are cute, why don’t you sing about those?”

“I’m not a baby,” she said.

Len sighed. “ _Fine_. Just, don’t let dad hear you.”

“Duh.” She’s not an idiot.

“Don’t let Mick hear you either.”

She frowned. “What, like he doesn’t know?” she said.

Facepalm. “I’m sure he doesn’t want to hear my kid sister singing about how she caught us kissing.”

She rolled her eyes, and took off down the hall singing even louder.

 

Len likes kissing Mick. It feels nice and Mick is nice and he _likes_ Mick, which is still kind of a new feeling, but a good one. He’s happy with Mick. And Mick seems happy with him.

But after a while Len’s starting to think Mick expects more – because there’s always more, according to every movie and TV show he’s ever watched. It doesn’t end with just kissing, and maybe that isn’t a problem, but Len isn’t sure.

His suspicious are confirmed when they’re kissing in his room, in his _bed_ , and Mick’s hands start up his shirt. Mick’s always been a tactile person, that’s nothing new, but when his hands reach for his belt buckle, Len starts to panic a little.

“This okay?” Mick asks between kisses.

“Yes?” Len replied.

Mick stopped, looking him straight in the eye. “I’m serious, is this okay?”

“I don’t know,” Len said.

Mick nodded and pulled away, looking a little disheartened.

“It’s not you,” Len said hurriedly. “I mean… I’m not sure I want to have sex with anyone, ever.” Which totally sounds like a lie, because what eighteen year old doesn’t want to have sex? Mick certainly must think Len’s been leading him on. “I really like you,” he says. “I just. I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Can I keep kissing you?” Mick asked.

Len was confused. “Yes. Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Mick’s lips to prove it.

“Then okay,” Mick said, like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn’t.

 

It was, but only because Len’s bed is where Lewis catches the pair of them, not actually doing anything, but the implication is there, and that’s enough.

“Out,” he instructs Mick, who’s never been one to follow orders, but Lenny wouldn’t have blamed him if he ran, because Lewis was a pretty intimidating guy.

But Mick didn’t run. Instead he put himself between Len and Lewis, and said “No.”

“Fine, have it your way. Both of you can get out. I won’t have a pair of fags living under my roof.”

“I’m not leaving without Lisa,” Len said.

“Then take _Lisa_ and leave.” It was the first time he called her by her name, but his voice was dripping with disgust. “If you’re not gone when I get back tomorrow, I’m calling the cops.”

He left without a second glance.

Len stood in shocked silence for a moment, then grabbed Mick, peppering his face with kisses.

 

The pure excitement passed quickly, when Len realized that they didn’t actually have anywhere to _go_. Raising Lisa on his own wasn’t a big deal, he already did that. But not having a place to live would quickly become a problem.

“You can stay at my place,” Mick offered easily.

“Your place?” Len asked. Of course, he knew Mick had to live somewhere, but he’d never actually seen it. They’d always hung out at the Snarts, because of Lisa, or around Central City when she was at school.

“It’s not much, but it’s a roof, and you’re always welcome,” he said.

Len didn’t want to take charity, didn’t want to feel like he owed Mick any more than he already did, but he couldn’t let Lisa live on the streets either.

“Just until I figure something else out.”

 

“You want me to burn the house down with him in it?” Mick asks when they finally leave the Snart house with all Len and Lisa’s things tucked into Len’s car. There wasn’t an ounce of remorse in his voice, and Len was sure he was 100% serious.

“Maybe some other time,” he said.

 

Len really, _really_ didn’t want to put this on Mick, and certainly not long term. It wasn’t his responsibility to take care of them, and Len hates that he feels like he’s taking advantage of the nicety.

Except, Mick is totally happy to make breakfast every morning for them all, and help Lisa get ready for school when they’re running behind, and his apartment is starting to feel more like a home than Lewis’ house ever had.

But Len knows that it can’t last forever.

“I found a place for Lisa and me,” Len said. “They won’t ask too many questions. Just one quick job and I’ll have enough money that we should be set for a while. We’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

“Okay, first – I don’t have hair. Second – even if I did, I never asked you to get out of it. I like you, and I like Lisa.”

“I know. We like you too. But we can’t do this forever, can we?”

Mick would argue that yes, yes they could.

 

One quick job turned into over a week of planning, complete with blueprints (which he hid whenever Lisa was around), and a half dozen contingencies for what could go wrong.

And then all the planning goes out the window because one person at the jewelry store changed their routine. Len and Mick are lucky to get out with the skin on their necks, and not a damn thing to show for it.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Mick said, holding out a plain silver ring. “It’s not a big deal. There will be other jobs.”

“I needed that money.”

 ”Seriously, Len. You can stay with me. I want you to. We can keep doing little jobs to keep going. It’ll be good.”

 

Lisa’s not dumb. She knows what their dad does to keep the roof over their head, and she knows how he get’s when he’s mad (she’s even got the scars to prove it). She doesn’t know exactly what happened between him and Lenny, but she’s more than happy to leave with him. Home, she knows, is wherever Lenny was.

She also knows that Lenny isn’t totally comfortable with them living with Mick, which is totally dumb because Mick loves him and just wants to take care of them.

And yeah, she knows about his plans to rob a jewelry store to take care of them. It’s kind of sweet, in Lenny’s weird way.

 

In grade school, the other kids never really cared when she started going by Lisa or wearing skirts and dresses. The teachers were a little weird about it, but Lisa didn’t care.

Middle school was… tougher. All around her girls were turning into _girls_ and wearing bras and dating boys. But girls started calling her ugly, and boys didn’t look at her when there were much prettier girls to look at. Lisa was a girl, she felt like a girl, but she was _‘not a_ _real girl_ ,’ as Robin Riley didn’t hesitate to remind her.

 

“Kids are bullies,” Mick told her, handing her a bag. “I should know, I was one.”

He’s gotten her gifts before, at birthdays and holidays, but she wasn’t really sure what the occasion was this time. “Len might kill me if he knows I gave you that, so maybe just… don’t tell him?”

Lisa furrowed her brow. What kind of gift might Len kill him over? Was it going to catch on fire?

She peeked into the bag and nearly dropped it. Inside were two bras, one pink, one purple. She has no doubt they were stolen off a Macy’s rack, and she does not care. She squeals and wraps her arms tightly around Mick. “Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah,” he said, patting her on the head.

 

She didn’t always feel beautiful, despite what Len and Mick told her – then again, they also told her that beauty wasn’t everything.

“Your brain is important too,” Len reminded her. “You should get into a good school. Make something more of yourself than the rest of us.”

“Also being able to hit hard,” Mick said. “Because boys are mean and don’t always accept the word no.”

So, they’ve taught Lisa how to pass all her classes, and also how to punch people who want to hurt her. They also help her with her hair and painting her nails and somehow steal enough money to get her hormone treatments. In her head, she kind of thinks of them as her gays dads, or fairy godparents, but neither of those sentiments is one she voices out loud because if there’s anyone in the world who knows how to get rid of someone, it’s Mick and Lenny.

 

“I want to have sex with you,” Len said one morning.

“O-kay,” Mick said, frowning. “What changed?”

“Nothing. I just thought, maybe we could try.” He feels like part of their relationship is missing, and though he has no real desire, he’s worried that Mick will start to resent him for that.

“You saying that because you actually want to, or because you think I want you to?”

Damn him. “Both?” Len said.

 

“So I’m taking a sex and gender studies class,” she tells Len over lunch one afternoon. She’s not living with them anymore, instead she’s in a dorm at Central City State, but she still makes a point to visit them at least once a week.

“Why?” Len asked slowly.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’m actually going to _use_ whatever degree I get, so I might as well do something I’m interested in, right?”

“Lisa.”

“Relax,” she said. “I’m taking plenty of art history classes too. Anyway. My gender studies professor is a _genius_. There are things I didn’t know even existed, or didn’t know there was a word for. Did you know there is a word for _everything_? Like, seriously. Homosexual and heterosexual and bisexual are the obvious ones. And transgender like me. But there’s also people that don’t fit into any of those, so they just gave them more words. There’s a demi-girl in my class, and she’s _so cool_. We’re going for drinks tomorrow. Anyway, there’s this whole spectrum I never knew existed, and there’s romantic orientations that differ from sexual ones--”

“Slow down kid,” Len said, shaking his head.

“Sorry. It’s just really fascinating. Like, asexual! Who knew?”

“You mean reproducing from a single cell without needing another one?” Len asked with a frown. “How does that apply to people?”

“No,” Lisa said. “Same word, yes, but it’s totally different. It’s like, someone who isn’t sexually attracted to anyone, ever. They might have romantic feelings for someone of the opposite sex, that’s _heteroromantic_ , or for the same sex, which is _homoromantic_. Or even not at all, I can’t remember the word for that one though… Oh! Aromantic. Isn’t it weird though? That there are people who aren’t sexually attracted to anyone?”

Len stared at her as she talked his eyes wide and almost expressive (almost).

“What?” Lisa asked, when she noticed.

“That’s me.”

“What?” she asked again.

“That’s _me,_ Lis. Asexual.”

She set her fork down and studied him for a moment. “Seriously?” Len nodded. “But you and Mick-” Len shook his head. “But you love him.”

“Of course I love him.”

“But you’ve never…”

“I’ve never wanted to have sex with him. Or anyone.”

“How come you never told me!?” Lisa said.

“Yes, that’s a very normal conversation to have with my baby sister. _By the way, I’m not having sex with my boyfriend_.”

“Ever?” Lisa asked. “You never have sex with him? And that works for both of you?”

Len shrugged. “We tried it a couple times. Didn’t work for me. He satisfies his needs elsewhere.”

 

Len likes labels, he likes things to have a place they belong and a way to identify those things. Having spent most of his life without a label had been frustrating, and now that there’s suddenly a word for him…

Well, now he’s kind of interested in what Lisa’s got to say.

“What else have you learned?” he asks.

Lisa grinned and pulled out her textbook, excitedly flipping through pages and alternating between reading passages aloud and asking him questions.

“Do you like girls too, or just boys?”

“Just Mick,” he said after a moment of thought. He’s never been interested in anyone but Mick.

“Hmm. That could imply that you’re on the aromantic spectrum too. Hard to say thought because you have, like, no attachments and you don’t get out much.”

“I thought you said that was not having romantic feelings,” he said, choosing to ignore the latter part of her statement.

“It is, but like everything, it’s a spectrum. Demiromantic means that romantic attraction didn’t happen until after developing an emotional connection first. Did you always have romantic feelings for him, or did they come later?”

“I don’t know, Lis, I was _fourteen_ when I met him.”

“Well, you are just not helpful. I thought you wanted to know more about this.”

 

“Len is worried that you’re not taking school seriously,” Mick said handing her a stack of blueberry pancakes.

“What? Of course I am! My grades are great, I love my classes.” She shoveled in a forkful of food.

“He says, that you said you don’t think you’re going to use your degree.”

“I don’t exactly need a degree to be a thief, you know.”

“Yeah. But we wanted you to _not_ be a thief. That was kind of the whole point of college.”

“And I love it. But, well. Nothing has really jumped out at me as something I want to spend the rest of my life doing, you know? Everything seems so monotonous. Why work every day when I could just steal things instead?”

Mick snorted. “I think Len said something like that a few weeks ago.”

“Well, he is my brother, and it is the family business.”

“He’ll be so disappointed. We wanted you to be better.”

“I guess you’ll just have to settle for me being a better thief.”

 

She takes a look at the picture they’ve given her of the mark. “Oh god, he’s cute.”

“No he’s not,” Mick and Len say at once.

“Nope, he’s definitely cute,” she said. “And the plan is to lure him back to some rich guys house? Not back to his place, or a museum, or something? Where did you say he worked?”

“STAR Labs,” Len said. “Which is heavily surveilled. We need him at the house, where we can get what we need from him without interruption.”

“Fine. Can I at least have a little fun with him?”

“No!” they both said.

 

The problem is, Cisco is a Good Guy. Like, a really good guy. He works for the Flash.

But he also seems genuinely into her, and he’s seriously cute.

Then again, her track record with cute guys was far from stellar.

 

“Keep in touch,” Cisco said as she climbed onto her bike. Even after everything she had done, he seems to genuinely mean it.

“I will,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a good 3000 words longer than I expected it to be, and as usual, it didn't go quite according to plan, but hopefully ya'll enjoy it :)
> 
> I had originally thought I would include more between Lisa and Cisco (and possibly a poly relationship), but it didn't feel right. I might still write it though, if people are interested?


End file.
